Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Printed circuit boards may include one or more conductive layers separated by one or more insulating layers that form a circuit. Many types of circuits can be formed using printed circuit boards.